


Soul dreams

by Zukkafics



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Lee from the tea shop, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Soulmates, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zukkafics/pseuds/Zukkafics
Summary: When he came to ba sing se as Lee, he thought that he could start a new life. And he did for the most part. One thing, however, stayed the same. He had hoped that it was just something that was all in his head, but one fateful night, he met a beautiful blue-eyed boy and fell in love.Sokka had had feelings for boys for as long as he could remember. His tribe was not very accepting though, so since he also had feelings for girls, he just decided to keep it simple and act straight. But one night, he met a boy with golden eyes and a long ponytail...Or, the fanfic where you see your soulmate in a dream and meet them exactly 4 years later
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Lee From The Tea Shop/Sokka (Avatar), Lee/Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic guys so please go easy on me. Another chapter wil be posted next week!

You see your soulmate one time in a dream, and find them exatly 4 years later.

When he came to ba sing se as Lee, he thought that he could start a new life. And he did for the most part. One thing however, stayed the same. His feelings towards Boys. His whole life, he had said he had crushes on girls, and started dating Mai, but it had never felt... right, I guess. But he was the crown prince of the fire nation. He could not be feeling that way towards boys. As far as he knew, it was gross and wrong. His great grandfather had made it illegal for a reason, right?

He came out to his sister, thinking she could be trusted. He was wrong though, and he had scars all over his body from his father to prove that. He had hoped that it was just something that was all in his head, but one fateful night, he met a beautiful blue eyed boy, and fell in love.

___________________________________

Sokka had had feelings for boys for as long as he could remember. His tribe was not very accepting though, so since he also had feelings for girls, he just decided to keep it simple and act straight. He met a boy with a long ponytail and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his dream. They were gold, like the sun and his favorite thing about his soulmate. His room was huge and full of expensive things. His soulmate was rich! How awesome!

His sister had her dream the night before, and her soulmate had gray eyes, and blue arrows on his head. Her soulmate was an air bender! But how? They had been dead for 100 years. She was distraught that she could not meet him, but Sokka could not meet his either. Not only was his soulmate a boy, but he later found out that he was fire nation.

______________________________________

When asked about his dream, he just described Mai. He figured she was his best bet. He still longed for his soulmate, but with Mai, it was better. Easier. He decided to try to forget about his soulmate. He would probably never meet him anyway because he was water tribe. About one year later though, he dreamt of him again. It wasn't just an image like last time though. He had a conversation. This happened again, and again, and each time he could see more and more. Before, he could only see his face, but now he could see his body, his surroundings, everything. It was like having a conversation in real life.

_______________________________________

When Sokka had his dream for the second time, he panicked. This was not supposed to happen! It kept happening though and almost every night he met his soulmate. He found out a lot about him. He was definitely rich, he had a sister that could bend lightning, and that his family was famous. Whenever he was asked about that though, he changed the subject and the same thing with his father. He was nice, though, and they were both good friends before long.

________________________________________

A few days before Zuko's banishment, the dreams stopped happening, leaving them both confused. They got over it before long though. Zuko had his honor to get back, and Sokka had a village to protect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically canon with lots of soulmate angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! I was not aware my first chapter was only 750 words, so I am going to try to make this one about 2000. Enjoy!

~Sokka~  
When Sokka saw the fire nation boat pull up, he noticed something very familiar about the boy who stepped out. "I am prince Zuko of the fire nation. " he yelled. "I am looking for the avatar". The boy pulled Gran gran towards him. "About this old. Master of all 4 elements" No. That wasn't him. It couldn't be. His soulmate had told him he was rich and famous, but not that he was the goddamn prince of the fire nation! And his Zuko would never do this. He hurled his boomerang at Zuko and knocked his helmet out-of-place long enough to distract him. He hoped it was enough to knock him out, but it was not even close. Now he was just angry. Then Aang came out and surrendered. He was grateful for ending the attack, but he needed to get Aang back. For his sister. For his tribe. For the world.

~Zuko~ 

He could not believe this. "Agni" Zuko muttered to himself. "It could have been anyone, but no. It just HAD to be my soulmate."  
He didn't even recognize Sokka at first until his war paint rubbed off. He hoped that Sokka didn't recognize him. At least his scar was good for something. Announcing his name probably didn't help, but he knew that Sokka wasn't the type to throw a boomerang at his soulmate. If he didn't know for sure, then at least his heart wouldn't be broken yet.  
He sighed and got up. At least he had the avatar and could return home. For a second he questioned if he wanted to go home, but immediately shook it off and scolded himself. This is what he has wanted for 3 years. So why is he questioning it now?   
While he was thinking, he heard a commotion on deck. "The avatar has escaped!" a guard yelled.  
Dammit! At least he had some bait, the staff in his room. He hid behind the door, waiting for him. Sure enough, the avatar appeared looking for his staff. Zuko was no match for him, though. ''Gahh!'' he yelled as he was wrapped up in his own banner. He lit it on fire and broke it apart. He was not about to be beaten by a 12-year-old monk.  
He was.  
Then, after a large fight, his ship was half-frozen under an avalanche. Great. Just great.

~Sokka~

Aang was gone, and on top of it all, "Prince ponytail" might be his soulmate. But how had he gotten that scar? It was way too deep to be a training accident, but how else could he have gotten it?  
He tried not to think about it, but it invaded his mind. Why was he trying to capture Aang? What was with his quest for honor? He was a prince, he already had it. Why was he on a tiny scouting ship instead of a battleship fit for someone of his rank? But he shoved all of those questions out of his mind. He had to get Aang back. He was preparing the canoe while Katara was convincing him to do what he was already doing when they decided it would be better if they rode Appa instead. " I admit, this is much easier than trying to row after a ship in a canoe." he thought to himself.  
He was getting ready to fight when Aang popped up. And then popped down to fight prince ponytail. "Heh. Prince ponytail. That's a good one." he muttered to himself. Then he watched as Aang buried half of his ship in snow and ice with a giant water tornado.   
He had to admit, Aang had impressed him.  
____  
They were off to visit Aang's old home. He didn't know how to tell him that the fire nation killed all the air nomads 98 years ago. He tried to soften the blow by playing games and making jokes. He was legitimately hungry, but every time he mentioned it they said he was being dramatic. They kept on going and eventually found a room of avatar statues. Apparently, his past life was from the Fire Nation. No wonder he didn't trust Aang when they first met.  
He needed to get Zuko out of his head. He wanted to scream. This boy he had trusted, been friends with, crushed on, literally was soulmates with was trying to kill them. And he could do nothing. And of course, he had told no one because why would he? His tribe was homophobic and his sister was a girl, so she wouldn't understand.  
He was walking by when he saw Aang kneeled in front of something. No. It wasn’t just something. It was about 20 dead fire nation soldiers, and who he assumed was Monk Gyatso, which Aang had told him about earlier. He tried to calm Aang down but was met with an explosion of avatar state and anger. It was one of the most frightening things he had ever seen. He wanted to scream, cry, run, get away, anything! Then Katara came bounding in and tried to calm Aang down. He didn't want to seem weak in front of his sister, so he tried to act cool but just ended up being snarky. Katara ended up getting him out of the avatar state, and Sokka had never felt more relieved.

~Zuko~

"Why" was the only question in Zuko's head. He had just challenged a master to an Agni Kai. Again. He had only done it in the heat of the moment, and he knew it was stupid of him. After what happened last time, with his father, he wanted to kick himself for doing the same with Zhao. He had been just angry enough that the thought of giving Zhao a scar just like his was a good idea. But he would never act on it. No one deserved the pain he had gone through when he had gotten his scar. No one, not even Zhao. he still had to fight, of course, because it was he who had challenged Zhao, not vice versa.   
When he had gone to the makeshift Agni Kai arena, he had just been hoping that he would not be scarred permanently again. He hadn't been expecting Zhao to lose by so far. He put up a good fight, but Zuko had beaten him by a mile. Then Zhao hit him from behind, which, even for him, was low. Iroh had stood up for him. It wasn't the shock of Iroh being the one that was nice that got to him, it was the fact that someone had defended him. Zhao had deserved to be yelled at as much as anyone, but he didn't feel like he was worthy of defense.   
Back at his room in the ship, after Zhao allowed them to leave, he sat and simmered in his thoughts. He had attacked his soulmate. He had sent him on the run. It was a choice between helping his father or helping Sokka, and he honestly didn't know which to pick. 

~Sokka~ 

They were just ambushed by a group of girls, and he had never felt more embarrassed. Until later, of course, when he tried to show the warriors his moves and got beaten yet again. He could probably beat Prince ponytail with the moves they had, but asking? No. He had already been too much of a sexist bitch, and he was pretty sure that they would just laugh in his face. He decided to try, though. Who knows? Maybe they would train him.   
By some miracle, the Kiyoshi warriors had accepted him, but he had to wear a dress. They clearly had a sense of humor, making him wear it, but at least with the war paint, he had enough experience to apply it himself. He tried to complain about the dress, but honestly, it was pretty comfortable. The head warrior, Suki, was beautiful, and he wished he hadn't ruined his chances with her before he had even known her name.  
As soon as he was finally comfortable, and had learned some skills on the fans, Zuko attacked. He had gotten a kiss from Suki, so he assumed they were kind of dating, but that his soulmate had just lit her home on fire might not be fine with her. So he left. And Zuko attacked again. And again. And again. And again. 

~Zuko~

No matter what he did, he could not seem to catch up to the avatar. He tried so hard to capture him, but nothing ever worked.  
He just wanted to go home.  
He had betrayed Sokka. At this point, he didn't have any chance of even being friends with him. Not only that, but he was thrown from the only home he had ever known, and been branded. He would never be fully forgiven, and he knew that. Even if he single-handedly conquered the earth kingdom, he would forever have the mark of shame and dishonor.  
He would never forget the fear in his heart when he stepped into the arena and saw his father standing there. He would never stop having the dreams, the horrible dreams of his father towering over him. He would never forget the pain across the left side of his face as he was marked, the tissue in his face melting, the smell of burning flesh surrounding him. He would never forget the feeling of hope that spread across his chest as his father knelt down to wipe his tears, and then the feeling of betrayal when it lit on fire and cupped across his face. He would never forget the feeling of helplessness as he realized that he could do nothing but scream in agony until he passed out from the pain.  
He would never forget. 

~Sokka~

After a giant panda spirit had taken him, he was in no mood to go on another spirit quest. Aang had found a way to talk to his past life though, and this was not something he could refuse. But of course, Zuko just had to come along. Or, he didn't "come along" exactly, more like follow them to the island. But that didn’t matter. As long as they could get Aang into the room he was talking about and help him talk to Roku, they were good.


End file.
